Ein missglücktes Interview
by Djap
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider, und was hat das alles bitteschön mit dem Interview zu tun?


**EIN MISSGLÜCKTES INTERVIEW**

**EINE CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider

**RATING**: PG 13

**GENRE**: Humor, First Time

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**LANGUAGE**: German

**DISCLAIMER**: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und ich verdien auch kein Geld mit ihnen, und natürlich mache ich auch keine Schleichwerbung für die Vorkommenden Zeitungen/Zeitschriften

**DEDICATION**: Für Antigone, von der ich mir die beiden Sätze aus der BILD gemopst habe, die Karl da von sich gibt – schließlich haben die mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. Ich hoffe, meine Geschichte wird ihr wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen.

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

**Das missglückte Interview**

**a Djap story**

*~*~*

Der junge Fußballkaiser Karl Heinz Schneider konnte kaum fassen, als ihn zu dieser Nachtzeit jemand durch sein Klingeln an der Tür zu stören wagte. Ursprünglich hatte er ja vorgehabt den Störenfried einfach zu ignorieren, aber dieser war so penetrant, dass er schließlich aufgab. Je eher er den ungewollten Besuch abwimmeln würde, desto schneller würde er auch wieder in sein vorgewärmtes Bett zurückkriechen können um dort seinen freien Tag zu genießen.

Also schälte er sich aus der gemütlichen Bettstadt, schlich sich schließlich stolpernd und gähnend in Schlafshorts und T-Shirt nach draußen in den kühlen Flur um die Tür zu öffnen. Das einzige, was er mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern gegen den Türrahmen torkelnd hoffte, war dass es nicht wieder irgendein Groupie sein würde, der irgendwie seine Adresse herausbekommen hatte. Für so eine hatte er wirklich gerade überhaupt keine Nerven.

*~*~*

„Guten morgen Bruderherz! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

quietschte seine unerwartete Besucherin und fiel ihm strahlend um den Hals. Karl wusste nicht wirklich, womit er das verdient hatte und war eigentlich auch zu müde dafür, aber zumindest ließ er sie herein und stapfte mit ihr, während sie ihm noch immer strahlend und plappernd am Hals hing, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher? Und das so früh am morgen?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich für meine Arbeit schon um 5 aus dem Haus muss. Und da hab ich's gesehen und hab spontan entschlossen heute frei zu machen um mein geliebtes Bruderherz zu besuchen und ihm zu gratulieren."

„Aha." Karl kratzte sich irritiert am Kopf, denn er hatte es endlich geschafft das hibbelige, quirlige Etwas von seiner Schwester von ihm zu trennen und auf die Couch zu verfrachten. „Ich glaub, ich brauch erst einmal nen Kaffee."

Sprachs und schluffte in die Küche. Irgendwie war ihm seine Schwester unheimlich heute morgen. Gut, gestern das Spiel gegen Rotburg war sein Angstmatch gewesen, aber dafür gleich so einen Aufstand zu proben war doch wirklich etwas übertrieben, fand er. Immerhin hatte er es auch früher schon geschafft Genzo zu bezwingen, oder nicht? Und das würde auch so bleiben. Aber das seine Schwester extra deswegen 2 Stunden Fahrt auf sich nahm? Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass da etwas im Busch war.

Und er sollte Recht behalten.

*~*~*

Als er mit seiner dampfenden Tasse Kaffe und der heißen Schokolade seiner Schwester zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam stand diese gerade vor seiner Medallienwand und schaute sich die Endspielfotos aus den Zeitungen an.

Als sie ihn bemerkte drehte sie sich grinsend zu ihm um und nahm ihm dankbar die Tasse ab.

„Tut mir leid, Bruderherz, dass ich dich zu solch unheiligen Stunden geweckt habe – sie grinste breit, da für sie als Frühaufsteher 10 Uhr schon fast Mittag war – aber ich war einfach so glücklich, dass ich nicht länger warten wollte."

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht so wirklich, WAS dich denn jetzt so glücklich macht?"

Seine Schwester machte große Augen, bevor sie losprustete: „Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß es schon seit Jahren und bin so stolz darauf, dass du endlich zu dir selbst stehst…"

Während sie ihm erneut um den Hals fiel um ihn ordentlich durchzuknuddeln, stand er wie vom Donner gerührt da und wusste sich keinen Rat.

„Wovon zur Hölle sprichst du da eigentlich??? Geht's auch etwas deutlicher?"

Doch bevor seine Schwester ihm antworten konnte klingelte es erneut vor der Tür. Etwas erzürnt über die Unterbrechung stürmte er noch immer in seinem Schlafoutfit zur Tür und riss sie auf:

„Wer stört?" knurrte er barsch, nur um anschließend von einem Kinnhaken niedergestreckt zu werden.

Als er wieder zu sich kam lag er auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Schwester, die ihm die Wange mit einer Packung gefrorener Erbsen kühlte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine zweite Person die wütend in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und herstapfte.

„Hermann? Was sollte das denn?"

Als Kaltz bemerkte, dass sein früherer Kapitän wieder wach war, wollte er sich scheinbar wutentbrannt erneut auf diesen stürzen. Nur der strenge Blick von Karls Schwester, die verschiedene Kampfsportarten machte wie Hermann wusste, unterband weitere Zwischenfälle.

Schließlich beschränkte Hermann sich darauf, wutentbrannt zu maulen:

„Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?"

„Bist du immer noch sauer wegen dem Wechsel? Ich habe einfach einen Tapetenwechsel…"

„Spar dir das, du Mistkerl! Das du meine Gefühle ignorierst, kann ich ja vielleicht noch verstehen. Insbesondere bei dieser neuen Entwicklung. Aber was du Genzo da angetan hast, das werde ich dir nie verzeihen!"

„Aber im Spiel gehört es doch dazu, dass einer gewinnt und einer verliert…"

„Das Spiel, das Spiel. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Du bist so ein Vollidiot. Du hast seine Zuneigung überhaupt nicht verdient! Das wird dir noch Leid tun, glaub mir…"

Sprachs und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war – nur minus dem tätlichen Angriff.

„Ich verstehe irgendwie nur Bahnhof." Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber ihm war immer noch schwindelig vom Schlafdefizit und seiner schmerzenden Wange. „Was ist hier heute morgen überhaupt los? Verdammt!"

Er schlug mit seiner Faust aufs Couchkissen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen abzureagieren. Seine Schwester schaute ihm dabei belustigt zu und grinste breit, bevor sie ihn von oben herab tadelte:

„Was hast du denn auch bitteschön erwartet? Hermann steht seit Jahren auf dich und du hast einfach keine Augen für ihn gehabt. War doch klar, dass es ihn auf die Palme bringen würde, wenn er es so erfährt…"

Karl saß wie versteinert auf dem Sofa – den letzten Teil der Botschaft seiner Schwester hatte er gar nicht mehr gehört, er versuchte noch verzweifelt den ersten Satz zu verarbeiten, während er mit aller Macht hoffte, er habe sich gerade verhört.

„Kaltz. Steht. Auf. Mich? Schwesterherz, spinnst du jetzt völlig, oder was?"

„Gott, manchmal stehst du aber echt auf der Leitung, Karl Heinz. Der sabbert dir doch schon seit Jahren hinterher. Karl hier, Karl da, darf ich deine Tasche tragen? Soll ich für dich kochen? Darf ich die Mutter deiner Kinder sein? Komm schon, das war doch immer sehr offensichtlich…"

„Hermann ist schwul?"

Das schien seine Schwester nur noch mehr zu belustigen: „Du meine Güte, ich dachte immer, ihr hättet da so eine Art Radar für…"

Der Satz wiederum implizierte Dinge, die so grauenhaft waren, dass er sie sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte. Hatte seine Schwester ihm wirklich gerade das unterstellt, was er dachte? Er kam jedoch nicht dazu wie ein Racheengel auf sie herabzufahren, um sie auf den Pfad des Lichtes zurückzuführen, da er diesmal vom Telefon unterbrochen wurde. Das lag schnurlos wenigstens auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, da musste er zumindest nicht schon wieder an die Haustür hechten.

*~*~*

„Was ist?"

„Bin ich da richtig bei Karl-Heinz Schneider?"

„Woher haben sie diese Nummer?"

„Sehr gut Herr Schneider, nach ihrem Coming Out gestern in der Bildzeitung wären wir von der Bravo Sport natürlich sehr interessiert an einem Interview mit ihnen. Sie als Vorreiter für den Fußball können ja gerade für unsere Jugend positive…"

*tut, tut, tut*

„ … Herr Schneider? Hallo? Sind sie noch dran? Hallooo?"

*~*~*

Als er diesmal auf der Couch aus seiner Ohnmacht aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass seine Schwester ihm nun auch die Schläfe kühlte. Als er sich an die Wange fasste spürte er etwas flüssiges warmes und als er die Finger genauer betrachtete entdeckte er Blut.

„Du hast dir im Fallen die Schläfe an deiner Kommode aufgeschlagen. Irgendwie bist du heute aber schon ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, echt…" frotzelte sie, während sie ihm provisorisch einen Verband anlegte. Außerdem spürte er, wie sein Auge langsam zuzuschwellen begann. Prima, nicht nur eine Platzwunde, dank Hermann hatte er jetzt auch noch ein Veilchen.

„Ich hab keinen Schimmer wovon ihr alle da überhaupt redet? Ich hab das Gefühl ich bin in einem Paralleluniversum aufgewacht oder sonst was. Irgendwas läuft hier gehörig schief und ich hab noch nicht wirklich rausbekommen, was es ist…"

Seine Schwester beendete den Verband und stemmte schließlich die Hände in die Hüften: „Jetzt hör aber auf hier rumzujammern wie ein kleiner Junge. Das steht dir nämlich gar nicht. Schließlich bist du es, der die Lawine losgetreten hat. Jetzt steh auch dazu."

„Was für eine Lawine? Und was hat das alles mit dem BILD interview von gestern zu tun?"

„Jetzt hör endlich auf mit dem Mist, also echt. Was hast du denn gedacht? Das du so etwas sagen kannst und das niemand sich dafür interessiert? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Hier, lies selbst!"

Und sie produzierte den Bildzeitungsartikel irgendwoher aus ihrer Jackentasche, der ihn recht blass um die Nase werden ließ. Er hatte es auf die Titelseite geschafft – aber nicht wie erwartet mit seiner sportlichen Glanzleistung von gestern – sondern mit etwas ganz anderem.

**Schneiders Coming Out - Fußballkaiser für die Frauenwelt verloren!**

**Karl Heinz Schneiders dramatische Liebesbeziehung: Wird sie auf Dauer halten?**

Darunter folgte das Interview, das er gestern noch nach dem Spiel gegeben hatte, wobei der Teil, der ihm das alles scheinbar eingebrockt hatte, fett gedruckt war:

**BILD: Sie sind sicher stolz auf ihre Leistung, Herr Schneider?**

**K.H.S.:**** Ich bin der einzige, der Wakabayashi einen in den Kasten haut.**

**BILD: Herr Schneider, bedeutet das, was ich denke das es bedeutet?**

**K.H.S.: Klar, nur ich bin einer, der Genzo einen zwischen die Pfosten drückt!**

Karl stöhnte laut und genervt auf. Okay, seine Wortwahl war vielleicht nicht die beste gewesen, aber was sollte man auch nach einem so anstrengenden Spiel erwarten? Da waren seine Hirnzellen noch am Hinterherhecheln und hatten noch gar nicht Zeit genug gehabt, allen verpassten Sauerstoff nachzuholen.

Und dann das Foto, dass sie dazu abgedruckt hatten: Es musste nach dem Spiel geschossen worden sein und zeigte ihn und Genzo, wie sie sich in Zivil umarmten. Er hatte seinem besten Freund nach dem Spiel noch aufgelauert um sich von ihm ordentlich zu verabschieden. Schließlich würden sie sich jetzt eine Weile erst einmal nicht mehr zu sehen kriegen.

Darauf folgte ein kurzes Kapitel in dem eben diese Trennung dramatisiert wurde und in dem sich die Bild Reporter darüber ausließen, dass sie ja nun eine doppelt schwere Beziehung führen mussten, jetzt wo sie in verschiedenen Vereinen spielten.

Karl ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf die Couch fallen, schmetterte die Zeitung in eine Ecke des Zimmers und stöhnte erneut genervt auf.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Schwester neben ihn setzte und ihm vorsichtig durchs Haar strich. „Hey, das wird schon – du wirst sehen. Ich bin jedenfalls stolz auf dich…"

„Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwul." Er hatte Mühe nicht aggressiv zu werden, schließlich hätte ja zumindest seine Schwester erkennen müssen, was für ein fauler Schmu der Artikel war.

„Ach komm schon, wenn es einmal raus ist, soll das doch viel einfacher werden…"

„Aber die haben mich total missverstanden, ich…"

„Hör zu. Ich hab seit Jahren viel Verständnis dafür, dass du das lieber geheim halten wolltest. Wir alle wissen, dass sich schwul und Fußballstar in einem Satz nicht so gut vertragen, aber wenigstens zu deiner Familie könntest du ehrlich sein. Und was ist eigentlich mit Genzo? War der einverstanden gewesen? Warum ist er heute nicht hier?"

„OH. MEIN. GOTT. GENZO!!!"

Karl rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Darüber hatte er ja noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Durch seine Ungeschicktheit hat er es ja auch mit abbekommen. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie sich endlich nach seinem Wechsel wieder vertragen hatten.

„Ich muss sofort mit ihm reden und ihn warnen…" aber bevor er zu seinem Telefon greifen konnte, um Genzos Handynummer zu wählen, hatte das Universum ein Einsehen mit ihm und es klingelte erneut an der Haustür.

Eigentlich nicht für irgendwelche Scherze aufgelegt stürzte er an die Tür uns riss sie barsch auf nur um im gleichen Moment zu Stein zu erstarren: Vor ihm stand Genzo Wakabayashi mit Sack und Pack und wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag traf ihn ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht, zum dritten Mal küsste sein Hinterkopf den Fußboden hinter ihm. Er hoffte noch im Fallen, dass er keinen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen würde. Noch in der gleichen Zehntelsekunde wagte sein sarkastisches Unterbewusstsein hinzuzufügen, dass das wohl auch kein Verlust mehr sein würde: Ein noch dümmeres Interview könnte er wohl so oder so nicht mehr geben.

*~*~*

Als Karl diesmal auf seinem Sofa wach wurde starrte ihn nicht wie erwartet das besorgte Gesicht seiner Schwester an, sondern Genzo, der sich mit liebevollem Ausdruck um seine blutende Nase kümmerte.

Mit den letzten Kräften, die er noch mobilisieren konnte, richtete er sich stöhnend auf und versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie beide zu bringen:

„Hör zu Genzo, das tut mir alles furchtbar leid…"

„Das sollte es auch." Schmunzelte der jetzt und rutschte ihm nach, damit er das Sofa nicht noch mehr vollblutete „Tut mir trotzdem leid wegen dem Schlag, aber den hattest du echt verdient."

„Stimmt. Ich war total ungeschickt in dem Interview…"

„Das mein ich doch nicht, Karl. All die Jahre die wir uns kennen hab ich darauf gewartet, und dann hatte ich alle Hoffnung verloren als du gewechselt hast, und jetzt so etwas."

„Hä?"

„Na ja, es wäre vermutlich eine bessere Idee gewesen mir zuerst von deinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, bevor du sie für die ganze Welt hinausposaunst…"

„Aber Genzo…"

Karl trat Angstschweiß auf die Stirn, als er spürte, wie Genzo eine Hand strategisch günstig auf seinem Oberschenkel platzierte und er immer näher an ihn ranrückte. Während Genzo bei seiner Annäherung immer intensiver auf Karls bestimmt ramponierte Lippe starrte, leckte er sich abwesend über die eigenen Lippen.

Karl fuhr ein sanfter Schauer über den Rücken – er war allerdings zu paralysiert von seiner Panik um entscheiden zu können, ob es ein positiver oder eher negativer war.

Schließlich fuhr Genzo fort: „Dennoch bin ich froh, dass du endlich zu dir stehst und wir nun zusammen sein können…"

Der Kuss traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Er war einfach zu viel für ihn. Fast sofort schubste er Genzo energisch weg, sprang auf und schrie:

„Ich bin nicht schwul! Fass mich nicht an!"

Fast sofort bereute er seine in der Panik so harsch gesprochenen Worte. Es tat weh die Veränderungen in Genzos Gesicht zu sehen. Von so glücklich, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wechselte der Ausdruck in einer Zwischenstation zu Wut, dann aber doch zu Trauer und Verletztheit. Schließlich raffte Genzo mit hängendem Rücken seine Sachen und drehte sich in der Tür nicht um, als er verletzt murmelte:

„Ich will dich nie wieder sehen."

Als die Haustür hinter Genzo ins Schloss fiel, sackte Karl an der Wand entlang nach unten, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

So fand ihn seine Schwester eine halbe Stunde später schließlich auch.

*~*~*

2 Monate später

*~*~*

Genzo trainierte wie bescheuert mit Hermann zusammen. Natürlich hatte er immer schon viel trainiert, aber seit diesem dämlichen Zeitungsartikel bekam er erst langsam wieder genug Ruhe, dass er sich auch mal wieder anderen Dingen zuwenden konnte. Ständig liefen ihm Reporter nach, die ihn zu seiner Beziehung mit dem deutschen Fußballkaiser interviewen wollten.

Und langsam verließen ihn die Kräfte. Es war schon spät Abends, als Hermann ihr Training für beendet erklärte, weil er einfach nicht mehr konnte, was Genzo nur mit einem abwesenden Nicken quittierte.

Gleich nach seiner Rückkehr hatten die beiden sich ausgesprochen und Genzo hatte Hermann alles erzählt, was seit dem Artikel vorgefallen war. Die Unterstützung seines zweiten besten Freundes tat gut, dennoch vermisste er Schneider.

Außerdem gab es auf den dämlichen Artikel nicht nur positive Presse für ihn – und das obwohl er seine Laken eigentlich immer schneeweiß gehalten hatte. Und jetzt büßte er für etwas, was er nicht mal begangen hatte – obwohl Karl der einzige gewesen wäre, mit dem er dieses Tabu hatte brechen wollen.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte es nun so ausgesehen, als könnte er sein Glück doch noch mit dem attraktiven Blonden haben – aber diesen Traum musste er nun wohl endgültig begraben.

Nachdem Hermann sich verabschiedet hatte lag Genzo noch eine Weile im Tor auf dem Rasen und starrte Löcher in die Luft, als er sich langsam zu einer Entscheidung durchrang. Er dachte schon länger darüber nach, aber mehr und mehr fühlte er sich in diesem Wunsch bekräftigt: Er wollte nicht länger hier bleiben. Zwar würde auch Hermann dann wütend mit ihm sein, aber nach einer Weile würde er das schon verstehen, da war er sich sicher.

Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, wie er seinen Transfer zurück nach Japan wohl am besten einleiten konnte, hatte das Schicksal mit ihm ein Einsahen und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen Sportwagen um Zaun halten.

Er kannte den Wagen sehr gut – er war selbst schon die ein oder andere Runde damit gefahren. Sofort sprang er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Duschen. Wenn es einer war, den er jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es Karl.

„Genzo, warte bitte."

„Verpiss dich!"

„Genzo, bitte! Es tut mir so leid!"

„Und dafür bist du den ganzen Weg hierher gefahren? Dann bist du wohl umsonst den weiten Weg gekommen!"

„Ich ertrag es nicht deine Freundschaft zu verlieren…!"

„Das hättest du dir auch früher überlegen können. Vielleicht bevor du gewechselt hast: Dann wäre das alles nämlich nicht passiert."

„Warte, bitte. Du verstehst nicht… ich… ich wollte doch nur…"

„Nein, ich verstehe dich nicht. Vielleicht habe ich mir ja auch immer nur eingeredet dich zu kennen. Also leb wohl."

Damit verschwand er vor Wut über Karls Dreistigkeit kochend in die Dusche. Er war nur dankbar, dass es schon so spät gewesen war, und keine Reporter mehr da waren. Das wären sonst gleich wieder neue Schlagzeilen geworden. Und die konnte er momentan wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

*~*~*

Als er einen Tag später vom Training nach Hause kam, entdeckte er den Sportwagen schon von weitem in seiner Straße stehen.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlief die Nacht in einem Hotelzimmer.

*~*~*

Als er auch die drei darauffolgenden Tag Schneiders Wagen dort geparkt sah und er wirklich langsam wieder in seine Wohnung musste platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen: Er stürzte auf den Wagen zu und entdeckte Karl, der zusammengekauert auf dem Rücksitz schlief.

Etwas, was Genzo die letzten Wochen abzutöten versucht hatte, regte sich und er konnte nicht anders. Karl sah furchtbar aus. Augenringe, abgemagert und eine Dusche würde ihm auch nicht schaden.

Er klopfte so lange ans Fenster, bis Karl aufwachte, dann bedeutete er ihm wortlos mit dem Finger in seine Wohnung zu folgen.

*~*~*

Oben angekommen machte Genzo ihnen beiden erst einmal einen Kaffe, während er Karl unter die Dusche schickte. Dann bestellte er zwei Pizzen und einen schönen großen Salat bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener und eine Flasche Rotwein.

Als Karl mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad trippelte, hielt Genzo ihm ein paar Wechselklamotten unter die Nase. Bevor er selbst unter der ersehnten Dusche stand instruierte er ihn noch den Pizzalieferanten mit dem Geld auf dem Küchentisch zu bezahlen.

*~*~*

„Hast du jetzt einen anderen? Du warst seit 4 Tagen nicht zu Hause…"

Bisher hatten sie sich das komplette Mahl hindurch angeschwiegen, aber jetzt tat der Rotwein langsam seine Wirkung. Genzo brauste auf:

„Na du hältst ja viel von mir, echt! Außerdem geht dich das nicht das Geringste an!"

„Ich will dich bloß nicht verlieren…"

„Du kannst nicht verlieren, was du nicht besessen hast!" gab Genzo trotzig zur Antwort und nahm noch einen weiteren großen Schluck aus dem Weinglas um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Dann fügte er hinzu. „Was willst du wirklich hier? Sag es und dann verschwinde endlich wieder aus meinem Leben. Ich habe auch ohne dich schon Probleme genug!"

Karl sah geschockt aus. „Also stimmt es, was Hermann gesagt hat? Du willst wirklich wechseln?"

Hermann war manchmal einfach zu besorgt um seine Freunde. Und im Gegensatz zu Genzo konnte er Karl nicht wirklich lange böse sein – deshalb hatte er ihm auch verraten, wo Genzos neue Wohnung war und ihn zu einem Treffen animiert. Ihm war es scheinbar leichter gefallen Karl zu verzeihen.

„Auch das geht dich nichts an!"

„Doch, wenn es meine Schuld ist, schon. Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte doch nur…"

„Was? Dich vor der Presse profilieren? Tja, der Schuss ging nach hinten los. Manchmal hilft es zu denken, bevor man spricht, weißt du?"

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht, auch wenn du natürlich Recht hast."

„Sondern?"

„Ich…" Karl stand zitternd auf und begann sichtlich nervös im Raum hin und zu tigern „das fällt mir alles so schwer…"

„Spuck es einfach aus, verdammt!"

„Ich dachte, es würde weggehen, wenn ich den Verein wechsle. Aber es ging einfach nicht weg. Egal was ich tat. Und jetzt das, ich komme damit nicht klar…"

Karl war verzweifelt und Genzo wurde hellhörig: deutete der Blonde da wirklich an, was er glaubte? Oder sich zumindest noch immer sehnlichst wünschte?

„Was dachtest du, würde weggehen?"

„Diese Gefühle für dich. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Es ist alles nur noch viel schlimmer geworden. Bei dem Interview konnte ich nur an dich denken, an nichts anderes. Und daran, dass ich dir das alles erspart hätte, wenn ich nicht so feige weggelaufen wäre. Deshalb habe ich diese komischen Sachen gesagt. Ich konnte ja nicht sagen, was ich wirklich sagen wollte. Und dann hat mir mein Unterbewusstsein wohl einen Streich gespielt…"

Karl schaute erst jetzt wieder hoch und erschrak als er bemerkte, das Genzo wieder direkt vor ihm stand. In seinem Selbstmitleid hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass dieser aufgestanden und auf ihn zugekommen war.

„Warum hast du mich weggestoßen?"

Genzos Stimme war sanft, aber dennoch fordernd.

„Ich wollte den Gefühlen eigentlich nie nachgeben. Ich dachte, wenn ich sie nur lange genug ignoriere würden sie weggehen. Aber das taten sie nicht. Und an dem Tag, es war einfach alles zu viel. Doch wenn ich eins nicht wollte, dann war es dich verletzten. Es tut mir leid. Ich… gehe jetzt besser…"

„Idiot. Sei nicht dumm." Genzo hielt Karl am Arm fest, dann zog er ihn in eine Umarmung: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du so etwas sagen kannst und ich dich dann noch gehen lasse, oder?"

Als sich diesmal beide zum Kuss trafen, war es so wie es sein sollte. Blitzschlag, Glockengebimmel und die Welt wurde in rosarotes Licht getaucht.

Das Ganze wurde nur kurz unterbrochen, als Genzo Karl in sein Schlafzimmer schleifte um all die unanständigen Sachen auch endlich zu tun, die ihnen von den Reportern schon längst unterstellt worden waren.

Nur eins blieb noch festzustellen, als Genzo Schneider auf sein schneeweißes Bettlaken drückte:

„Aber eins kann sich dein Unterbewusstsein gleich mal abschminken, nur dass wir uns von Anfang an verstehen: Wenn hier irgendwer irgendwem einen reindrückt, dann bin ich das wohl. Schließlich träum ich schon seit Jahren, dass dein hübscher Hintern mir endlich ganz allein gehört – ich hab nicht vor die Rolle abzutreten…"

Bei Genzos breitem Raubtiergrinsen blieb dem eingeschüchterten Karl keine Wahl als brav zu nicken:

„'kay." *gulp*

Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

*~*~*

Endless End

Finished 2. August 2009


End file.
